Roland Kincaid
Roland Kincaid (1970-1988) is a fictional character from the A Nightmare on Elm Street series of films. He was portrayed by Ken Sagoes in Dream Warriors and The Dream Master. Kincaid is granted the ability of a strongman. His strength comes in very useful when his friends are attacked by Freddy. Dream Warriors Roland Kincaid is committed at Westin Hills Asylum along with the other Elm Street children, who have been having nightmares about Freddy Krueger, the murderous dream stalker. Kincaid is afraid of being sedated, but he is often kept on his own if he loses his temper and causes a fuss. Although he shares a room with Philip Anderson, he tries to stay awake by singing a song when he is sedated. After Kristen and her friends enter the dream world, they form an alliance called the Dream Warriors, as they attempt to put an end to Freddy's killings. In the dream, each friend has a unique ability. Roland becomes strong and can bend objects such as chairs. Along with his friends, he is able to defeat Freddy and move on with his life. Or so it seemed... The Dream Master In the sequel to A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, Freddy returns to kill the remaining Elm Street children. While she is having a bad dream, Kristen Parker brings Joey Crusel, Roland Kincaid and Kincaid's dog Jason into the dream world, which upsets Kincaid because there is no apparent threat. It is clear that Kincaid wants to forget about Freddy and go on living like any other teenager. While he is asleep one night, Kincaid awake inside a broken car in the same scrapyard that Neil Gordon vanquished Freddy's skeleton in, towards the end of the previous movie. Kincaid sees his dog Jason in the middle of the junk yard, but it is only a representation of the dog, not the real thing pulled in as before. The dog pees fire on the ground where Freddy was buried, which begins Freddy's resurrection. Kincaid attempts to kill Freddy by pushing a car off a junk yard stack and onto him, but Freddy cannot be defeated so easily. Freddy brings the demolished cars in the junk yard back to life, and chases Kincaid into a dead end with them, which Freddy then seals off with cars, trapping Kincaid. Kincaid yells to Kristen that "Freddy's back!", but because he is dreaming, Kristen does not know Kincaid is in danger. Since Kincaid is trapped with nowhere to run, he is killed by Freddy when he stabs him through the abdomen. Even to the end he showed courage against Freddy, on account of his last words being "I'll see you in hell..." Freddy responded, "Tell 'em Freddy sent ya." He absorbs his soul and gets his dream power. At the end of the film, it gets released. Category:Dream Warriors Category:Victims of Freddy Krueger Category:1988 deaths Category:Victims Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 characters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 characters